cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The AA of AA
21 |totalstrength = 563,246 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 26,821 |totalnukes = 148 |aidslots = 32/108(29.63) |rank = 105 |score = 2.44 }} The AA of AA is a Multi-Colored alliance but asks new members to switch to blue if they are not already in a trade circle. It announced its existence on January 10, 2013. Constitution of The AA of AA Article I- Membership Section 1- Joining Anyone may join The AA of AA if they fill out an application and meet the following criteria: Not on any Zero Infrastructure (ZI), Permanent Zero Infrastructure (PZI), or Eternal Zero Infrastructure (EZI) list. Willing to follow command of any government official Section 2: Rights All members have the following rights that cannot be voided, removed, or revoked by any means: The right to voice their opinion on the forums and on IRC Any member may run for a government position Members may resign for any reason, as long as The AA of AA is in peace Members have the right to vote for whomever they want for government Article II- Government Section 1- Government Structure The government will be set up as a triumvirate. The 3 triumvirate will be in charge of leading the alliance as a whole in areas of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Military. Each member of the triumvirate will be in charge of one area of the alliance (one for FA, one for IA, one for the military). They may appoint assistants where needed. The triumvirate has the power to sign treaties with a majority vote (2/3). The triumvirate can declare alliance war with a unanimous vote. A majority vote (2/3) is required for peace in an alliance war. Each triumvirate position term shall last 3 months, at the end of which there will be an election held for said position. The elections for each triumvirate position will be staggered as there will be a triumvirate position up for election every month. The triumvirate cannot change, edit, or remove Article I, Section 2: Rights of this Constitution. Section 2: Inactivity If a triumvirate knows that he/she is going to be inactive for more than 5 days, they may appoint a temporary proxy for any voting (proxy may not sign any treaties). The proxy's power includes declaration of war and/or peace. If a triumvirate is 5 days inactive, and has not appointed a proxy, then their vote is considered null, and not required. If two triumvirate are inactive and both did not appoint a proxy, the 3rd triumvirate's power shall be limited. If only 1 triumvirate is active they have the full authority of the Constitution. The triumvirate may NOT do the following- Declare War Change any part of the Constitution Sign any treaties Cancel any treaties If only 1 triumvirate is active, then there shall be a special election to elect 2 new triumvirate to fill the inactive positions. The election will be held within 7 days of when 2nd triumvirate becomes inactive. Section 3: Requirements All members may run for triumvirate as long as they meet the following requirements- Been a member of The AA of AA for a minimum of 60 days (Date of when changed to The AA of AA used) Section 4: Replacement of Triumvirate If a triumvirate is more than 2 weeks (14 days) inactive on the forums or IRC, then a replacement shall be appointed. If the triumvirate had appointed a proxy, the proxy shall become the triumvirate. If a proxy was not appointed, then the other 2 triumvirate shall appoint a new one. Section 5: Proxies Proxies are triumvirate appointed for if a trium is planning to be inactive. The trium is the only one who can appoint a proxy for themselves. If a trium knows how long they are to be inactive or away, they shall post the appointment of the proxy for expected timeframe. If the trium is away or inactive for more than one week (7 days) after they estimated they would be back, the proxy shall become the new Trium. The proxy, while the trium is away, has the full authority as a Trium. Article III: Amendments Amendments to this Constitution may be proposed by anyone. For an amendment to be valid, it must be approved by 2/3 of the Triumvirate. Current Treaties